gothamcityimpostersfandomcom-20200215-history
Costumes
Gotham City Impostors allows the player to customise their appearance using clothing items which can be bought using in-game currency of Costume Coins or using real money. There are several sections of customization for Bats and for the Jokerz. Bats *Cowl **The "Rascal" (Free) **Dark Knit (40) **Cardboard Crusader (80) **Boss Bat (220) **Crime Tackler (1500) **Rubber Justice (400) **El Viglgante (1500) **Cloak n' Cowl (400) **Fearsome Flaps (220) **Eye Brawls (140) **Ten Gallon Bat (Rodeo Pirate Pack) **Captain's Cowl (Rodeo Pirate Pack) **Stalwart Stovepipe (Steamy Punk Pack) *Logo **Brown Paper Bat (Free) **Bat on a Chain (140) **Buisiness Bat (400) **Celtic Bat (80) **Respect the Bat (140) **Twin-Headed Bat (80) **Macho Bat (40) **Danger Bat (140) **Myotis Lucifigus (80) **Championship Bat (400) **Way of the Bat (1500) **Bat of Approval (140) **Merit Bat (220) **Plate Bat (140) **Death Bat (140) **Spray-On Bat (140) **Rock Star Bat (140) **Deputy Bat (Rodeo Pirate Pack) **Walk the Plank (Rodeo Pirate Pack) **Gizmo Bat (Steamy Punk Pack) *Cape **Comfort Cape (Free) **Biz Bat (140) **Cape Fierce (220) **El Primo (400) **Curtain of Silence (400) **Butt-Kicker Slicker (40) **Triumphant Towel (80) **Vampire Bat (140) **Reign of Justice (400) **Poncho Honcho (Rodeo Pirate Pack) **The Privateer (Rodeo Pirate Pack) **Trench Warfare (Steamy Punk Pack) *Torso **Righteous Ringer (Free) **Naked Aggression (1500) **Capitalist Crusader (400) **Billboard Bat (220) **Sons of Gotham (80) **Corageous Camo (400) **Diablo Azul (1500) **Detective Denim (80) **Vest of Vengeance (140) **Sneaky Sleeves (1500) **Gallant Gi (1500) **Lemon Limey (2500) **Tour de Pain (220) **The Shogun (400) **Justice Pro (80) **Crime Beater (40) **Tank of Tenacity (400) **Prairie Patroller (Rodeo Pirate Pack) **Dashing Doublet (Rodeo Pirate Pack) **Buckled Guvnor (Steamy Punk Pack) *Hands **Just Hands (Free) **Market Frenzies (220) **Joker Chokers (80) **Penalty Boxer (140) **Mano a Mano Manos (220) **Stealth Fingers (400) **Supernova Gauntlets (140) **Fingerless Fury (220) **Goon Pruners (40) **Buckaroo Brawlers (Rodeo Pirate Pack) **Shiver Me Fists (Rodeo Pirate Pack) **Glovey Gloves (Steamy Punk Pack) *Legs **Full Court Justice (Free) **Tighy Crimefighties (1500) **Knights Nest (1500) **Cut No Slacks (220) **Courageous Cargos (80) **Urban Ultimatum (140) **Heroic Jeans (80) **Denim Disaster (140) **Breezy Bat (400) **Kilted Crusader (400) **Leather Defenders (40) **Cavalier Camo (40) **Luchaleggies (1500) **Baggy Ninjas (1500) **Silent Knight (1500) **Hell or Highwaters (2500) **Beach Bats (140) **Tight on Crime (220) **Ripe Riteousness (220) **Champion Chaps (Rodeo Pirate Pack) **Pinstripe Pantaloons (Rodeo Pirate Pack) **Stalker Stockings (Steamy Punk Pack) *Feet **Side Kicks (Free) **Courageous Kickers (80) **Fear Strikers (140) **Comfy Crimefighters (400) **Biz Bats (220) **Canvas Crusaders (40) **Tecnico Toes (400) **Under Wraps (400) **Spurred Justice (Rodeo Pirate Pack) **Bat-n-Boots (Rodeo Pirate Pack) **Bats Spats (Steamy Punk Pack) Jokerz *Hair **Quick Slick (Free) **Fro-pocalypse (140) **Cutthroat Coif (400) **El Matador (220) **Grinnin' Fin (140) **Tall Grass (400) **Pony Up (80) **Spiked Punch (220) **Saloon Loon (Rodeo Pirate Pack) **Dreadly Dreads (Rodeo Pirate Pack) **Artful Goggler (Steamy Punk Pack) *Face Paint **Party Clown (Free) **Corporate Bloodsucker (400) **El Muerte (140) **Serial Clown (40) **Diamond Child (80) **Masacara de Masacara (400) **Crime Mime (220) **Kooky Kabuki (1500) **Punchinello Pooch (220) **Sad Clown (80) **Cact-Eye (Rodeo Pirate Pack) **Skull Duggery (Rodeo Pirate Pack) **Gear Sneer (Steamy Punk Pack) *Flair **The "Classic" (Free) **Uptown Clown (80) **Pocket Payola (220) **Corsage Barrage (40) **It's Yer Funeral! (140) **Baneful Boa (220) **Oni Baloney (400) **Corporate Clown (80) **Joker Spirit (400) **Stick 'Er Upper (Rodeo Pirate Pack) **'Flip' the Bird (Rodeo Pirate Pack) **Scarfy Scarf (Steamy Punk Pack) *Torso **Ironic T-Shirt (Free) **Stark Raving Mad (1500) **Button Down Bandit (400) **Shameless Plug (220) **Jockular (140) **Laughing Leopard (400) **Mucho Macho (1500) **Surplus Clown (80) **Malicious Malitia (140) **Giggle Gi (1500) **Killer Kimono (1500) **Buccaneer Booty (2500) **Mad Pads (140) **Torch Eater (400) **Derby Disaster (40) **Prank-Top (80) **Hilarious Hippie (140) **Crazy Cowpoke (Rodeo Pirate Pack) **Ahoy Shirty! (Rodeo Pirate Pack) **Belted Laughter (Steamy Punk Pack) *Hands **Chuckle Knuckles (Free) **Handie Dandies (220) **Drive Me Crazies (80) **Slap Happies (140) **Grappler Gauntlets (220) **Silent Touch (400) **Witty Whackers (140) **Mischievous Mittens (220) **Goofy Gardeners (40) **Rabid Wranglers (Rodeo Pirate Pack) **Scurvy Paws (Rodeo Pirate Pack) **Bucklie Knucklies (Steamy Punk Pack) *Legs **Dubious Drawers (Free) **Brief Crimesprees (1500) **Hysterical Heinie (1500) **Prankster Pinstripes (220) **Mad Plaid (80) **Clown Cargos (140) **Jester Jeans (40) **Savannah Pants (140) **Gusty Giggles (400) **Curtain Call (400) **Road Rapture (40) **Laffin' Leathers (140) **Macho Libres (1500) **Dojo Mojo (1500) **Freaky Sneakies (1500) **Poop Decks (2500) **Sadistic Shorts (80) **Silly Spandex (220) **Sinful Stripes (220) **Jolly Chaps (Rodeo Pirate Pack) **Jolly Jokerz (Rodeo Pirate Pack) **Notty Nickers (Steamy Punk Pack) *Feet **Laugh Tracks (Free) **Jack-in-the-Boots (80) **Spare No Ones (140) **Banzai Bunnies (400) **Rat-Race Runners (220) **Big Tops (40) **Rudo Riders (400) **Toe Wedgies (400) **Spiteful Spurs (Rodeo Pirate Pack) **Booty Booties (Rodeo Pirate Pack) **Sinister Spats (Steamy Punk Pack) ~InDek And for both there are Mascots which can either be bought using money or can be unlocked in-game for reaching specific levels. Category:Gadgets